


Baby Mine

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [29]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has a dream where it's the future and their little Takashi is there.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 1





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-nine of the "Cursed" series. Akira is seven months pregnant.

"Baby Mine"

Akira's eyes flew open. She recognized the room she shared with Isamu, but something felt weird. Her hands immediately flew to her abdomen, but instead of the large belly she had grown accustomed to feeling, her hands came into contact with a flat, toned belly. Tears leaped into her eyes. Where was her baby?

Just then, the door opened. "Aki?"

"Isa, where's-" Akira cut herself off as she looked at her fiancée. There in Isamu's arms was a dark haired baby boy.

"Uh-oh, baby. Looks like Mama had another bad dream. She needs little Kashi kisses to make it go away." Isamu sat down next to Akira on the bed and settled their baby into her arms.

Little Takashi reached up and kissed his Mama's cheek several times before putting his arms around her neck. Akira gently wrapped her arms around the baby and cuddled him.

%%%

Isamu was watching Akira. She usually carried their little one, but she seemed to be unnaturally clingy. "Aki, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Wha-Oh, it's nothing, Isa. I keep thinking about my nightmare." She smiled. "I'll be okay. Holding our little Kashi helps."

Isamu came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I can help you take your mind off it too."

Akira relaxed against her fiancée. "Thanks, Isa."

%%%

Suddenly, Akira's eyes flew open. She felt a sharp pain to the left side of her abdomen, and her hand flew to that area but came into contact with her large belly. Her eyes traveled down and were greeted by the sight of her seventh month along belly. She sighed. That dream was nice, but the gaps in her memory were troubling to her. She was able to play it off as the 'nightmare' bothering her so as to not alarm Isamu or distress Takashi, but she wanted to be able to remember everything when the time came. She snuggled further back into Isamu's chest. She did miss burying her face into her fiancée's chest, but at least he was able to still hold her, and that was important to her.

Fin


End file.
